Analogi yang Terputus
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Ternyata, di dalam tim voli Karasuno terdapat lika-liku kehidupan cinta yang disembunyikan begitu rapat dalam hati masing-masing. Warning : Cinta segi banyak, mungkin sedikit OOC, Crackpairings, BL inside, dan sedikit banyak mengabaikan EYD. Enjoy!


Yamaguchi tidak pernah berhenti mengejar Tsukishima.

Walaupun ia tahu fokus sepasang netra teman setimnya itu hanya kepada sang matahari tim voli Karasuno.

Karena ia yakin suatu saat fokus itu bisa bergeser kepadanya.

Yamaguchi tidak pernah meninggalkan Tsukishima.

Walaupun ia tahu hati pujaannya itu tertaut erat kepada Hinata Shouyou yang tampak nyaman di samping Kageyama Tobio.

Karena ia yakin tautan itu akan melonggar dengan yang selalu ada.

Jadi, Yamaguchi tetap tenang dan ceria meskipun untuk melewati itu semua perasaannya sedikit sakit. Apalagi jika memikirkan Tsukki-nya juga merasa sakit karena memiliki nasib yang serupa dengan perasaan tak berbalasnya. Serupa, tapi tak sama. Karena Yamaguchi yakin dengan keberadaannya di samping Tsukishima akan membuat pemuda berkacamata itu berpaling kepadanya yang selalu ada.

Ia akan membuat Tsukishima senang, begitu tekadnya.

Sampai tahu-tahu arah badai berubah ke arah yang tidak terduga.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Analogi yang Terputus**

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu hari latihan yang cerah, Hitoka Yachi menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari Kiyoko Shimizu. Manajer utama tim voli Karasuno itu hari ini sering menatapnya dengan wajah memerah, lalu membuang muka. Akan tetapi bukan hanya itu keanehannya. Ia juga kadang memandang Kageyama atau Hinata dengan wajah yang sama memerahnya. Pun ketika ia melihat Sugawara atau Tsukishima.

Tunggu, kalau sesering ini mungkin Kiyoko cuma sakit.

" _Ano,_ Kiyoko- _san_ tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu sedari tadi memerah?" Tanya Yachi sehati-hati mungkin, akhirnya.

Kiyoko yang ketahuan tengah _blushing_ langsung salah tingkah. "Ti—tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, Yachi."

Namun setelahnya ia melirik Sugawara lalu melirik Yachi lagi dengan gelisah. Yachi tidak percaya tidak ada apa-apa. Oh, apa jangan-jangan Kiyoko- _san_ menyukai Sugawara- _san_? Pikir Yachi dangkal. Apalagi selama ini Sugawara memanggil Kiyoko dengan nama kecilnya, jadi hubungan mereka pasti dekat.

"Kiyoko- _san_ memikirkan Sugawara- _san_ ya?" Tanya Yachi yang menembak langsung. Wajah Kiyoko langsung memerah dibuatnya. Melihat reaksi itu Yachi tersenyum karena merasa tebakannya benar—lantas apa hubungannya dengan melihat Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, atau bahkan dirinya yang dilihat Kiyoko membuatnya merona merah juga?

Kiyoko akhirnya mengangguk. "Iya, Koushi memberitahuku sesuatu yang membuatku ... terkejut. Karena katanya jika aku tidak diberitahu, mungkin aku takkan tahu selamanya dan tidak akan ada perkembangan."

Wajah Yachi berbinar-binar meski rasanya ada sesuatu yang hancur di dalam hatinya. Ternyata Sugawara- _san_ memang menyatakan cinta kepada Kiyoko- _san_ , pikirnya.

Tangan Yachi pun terulur kepada Kiyoko. "Kalau begitu, selamat ya Kiyoko- _san_!" Serunya riang dengan senyum lebar, berusaha memberikan kesan yang sebaik mungkin di depan gadis cantik itu.

Mata hitam Kiyoko memandang Yachi dengan sedikit bingung namun tetap menyambut uluran tangan juniornya itu. "Umh, ya ... Terima kasih? Walau aku rasa aku masih belum yakin akan beberapa hal ..." Ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tsukishima yang tengah mengejek Hinata seperti biasanya.

Lagi-lagi wajah Kiyoko merona merah.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, teriakan berisik dan senyuman konyol Hinata begitu mengganggu Tsukishima. Apalagi tingkah cerobohnya yang menyebalkan sering kali membuatnya gagal melakukan _receive_ yang baik hari ini. Hinata sering kali tidak berada tepat di posisinya dan bahkan mengambil tempat Tsukishima untuk menerima _receive_. Ia sangat tidak fokus latihan hari ini.

Menyebalkan memang, tapi jujur, berdekatan dengannya atau mengejeknya menimbulkan sensasi nyaman tersendiri dalam diri Tsukishima.

"Hinata- _boke!_ Lagi-lagi kau tidak fokus ya!" Tegur Kageyama sang _setter_ untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Tsukishima mendecak pelan. Dia benci si raja egois yang selalu mengganggu waktu 'bersenang-senangnya' dengan Hinata.

"M—m—maaf! Aku sedikit kelelahan, ehehehe ..." Alibinya dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi kelihatan konyol—tapi manis, bagi Tsukishima seorang. Oh, atau mungkin juga manis bagi si raja egois, pikir Tsukishima sinis.

"Kau kelelahan hanya dengan bertingkah konyol dan mengacaukan _receive_ orang, ya? Hmm, begitulah kata si mulut besar yang katanya ingin jadi _ace_ ini." Ejek Tsukishima.

Hinata baru saja akan menggubris ejekan Tsukishima dengan keluhan ketika lagi-lagi Kageyama mengganggu momen milik mereka itu dengan memanggil Yachi dan menghampirinya. "Yachi- _san,_ minumnya masih ada, kan? Biar kuguyur bocah itu supaya fokus."

Target amukan Hinata pun berubah dan ia berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat untuk berlari menuju Yachi yang akan memberikan botol minum Hinata kepada Kageyama dengan gugup. "Kageyama curang! Harusnya kau pakai punyamu sendiri, jangan ambil jatah airku!" Protesnya.

Mendengar protes Hinata, Yachi jadi merasa tidak enak dan menarik kembali botol minum Hinata yang ia sodorkan pada Kageyama. Begitu Hinata datang langsung diberikannya botol minum itu. Hinata menerimanya dengan kegirangan yang tidak biasa lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kageyama dengan puas. Kageyama yang tidak mau kalah entah dalam hal apa juga meminta botol minumnya kepada Yachi. Pada akhirnya, karena mereka berdua sudah minum, Ukai _kantoku_ pun mengistirahatkan latihan dulu dan membuat Yachi serta Kiyoko membagikan minuman ke semua anggota.

Tsukishima menatap kedua senjata andalan tim voli Karasuno itu dengan dingin, walau dalam hati sedikit panas. Sambil minum pun mereka masih bertengkar dengan akrabnya seperti biasa—di depan Tsukishima. Fokusnya tiba-tiba buyar ketika Kiyoko datang dan menempelkan botol minumnya di pipinya. Itu suatu hal yang tidak biasa dan membuat Tsukishima tertegun.

"Cepat ... diminum." Ucap Kiyoko lirih. "Tidak perlu lihat-lihat yang lainnya. Minum saja. Fokus latihan."

Lalu Kiyoko berlalu dari hadapan Tsukishima dengan wajah memerahnya hari ini.

Yamaguchi yang menerima botol minumnya dari Yachi baru kali ini melihat fokus Tsukishima beralih sedikit kepada manajer pendiam itu.

Namun teriakan ribut Hinata yang masih berdebat dengan Kageyama mengembalikan fokus netra Tsukishima kepada objek yang dulu. Kembali mengiri dan berharap mengisi tempat sang _setter_ di mata sang matahari—

tanpa tahu sebenarnya posisi sang _setter_ pun ada di bagian yang berseberangan bagi Hinata, mendengar dari apa yang diperbincangkan mereka selama debat kusir itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama tidak suka kalah dari Oikawa Tooru. _Setter_ yang dikaguminya itu punya banyak hal yang ingin diraihnya, misalnya saja _serve_ indah mematikan yang sempat menggannyang tim-tim lawannya saat pertandingan. Lalu, pengalaman bermain volinya. Selain itu banyak pula teknik voli yang ingin dikuasainya seperti Oikawa. Akan tetapi hanya satu kepunyaan Oikawa Tooru yang sebelumnya diabaikannya, kini diharapkannya mati-matian. Disukai oleh gadis.

Langsung saja, akhir-akhir ini Kageyama sering memerhatikan si penggugup Hitoka Yachi dengan pandangan lain. Tidak tahu kenapa. Kageyama tidak paham soal cinta-cintaan dan ia hanya merasa Yachi tiba-tiba begitu menawan dalam pandangannya.

Kalau kata Sugawara yang diceritakannya soal hal ini sih, cinta memang kadang tidak butuh alasan. Jadi, Kageyama membiarkannya mengalir dan tanpa sadar mulai mencari-cari sesuatu untuk berbicara dengan Yachi sekali-sekali.

Sialnya, untuk hal-hal seperti ini entah kenapa Hinata yang polos mendadak peka dan menyadari perasaan Kageyama. Si pendek yang berisik itu seringkali menggoda Kageyama yang sedang berusaha berbicara sepatah kata saja kepada Yachi. Jadilah mereka berdua berdebat kacau terus di depan sang gadis.

Awalnya Kageyama sih tidak menyadarinya dan menganggap Hinata sebagai si tidak tahu situasi yang menyebalkan, sampai hari ini ia melihat permainan Hinata yang tidak fokus dengan wajah merona berlebihan. Ia sempat simpatik kepada rivalnya itu karena dipikirnya si matahari sedang sakit atau apa. Tentu saja simpatiknya itu diekspresikan sekasar biasanya. Namun, ucapan bangga Hinata saat mereka sedang minum di tengah latihan hari itu membuat Kageyama tersadar.

"Tadi Yachi- _san_ melihatku terus dong selama latihan!"

Kageyama bengong. Hinata mengatakannya dengan riang.

"Terus ... kenapa? Bukannya itu karena kau terus-terusan membuat kesalahan dan mengacaukan _receive_ Tsukishima?" Tanya Kageyama dengan ekspresi jangan-mikir-yang-macam-macam-awas-kau.

"Lho, justru aku jadi tidak fokus karena sedari tadi Yachi- _san_ melihatku! Yosh, kau kalah langkah, _Bakageyama!_ " Jelas Hinata senang.

Wah, wah. Kok jadi begini. Kenapa rivalnya itu malah memperluas bidang persaingan mereka?

"Kau ... ikut-ikutan denganku ya?" Tanya Kageyama dengan sinis. Cinta kadang mungkin memang tanpa alasan, tapi jika ada alasannya pun harus alasan yang bagus dan bukan sekedar ikut-ikutan atau karena mereka rival! Pikir Kageyama geram.

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Enak saja! Kau pikir kenapa aku begitu girang mengenalkan Yachi- _san_ dengan Kiyoko- _san_ coba?" Tanyanya provokatif.

OH. JADI. BEGITU—pikir Kageyama dengan pupil mata yang mengecil.

"Aku takkan kalah." Deklarasi Kageyama keras-keras tanpa sengaja. Atensi ruangan itu pun kembali lagi pada mereka.

" _Osh!_ Aku juga! Dan aku sudah beberapa langkah di depanmu _Bakageyama_ ~" Balas Hinata riang.

Yah, memang tidak disangka oleh Kageyama kalau Hinata yang terlihat polos dan gila voli itu ternyata lumayan peka soal cinta-cintaan. Si ceroboh itu bisa tahu juga kalau ia menaruh hati kepada manajer baru tim voli Karasuno itu.

Sayangnya Kageyama tak tahu bahwa Hinata lebih peka dari pada yang ia tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Memiliki seorang adik perempuan mungkin menjadi faktor kepekaan Hinata terhadap wanita. Yah, walau kepekaan itu belum pada tahap memahami Kiyoko Shimizu yang misterius itu sih. Tapi, setidaknya cukup peka kok untuk mengetahui kalau seorang Yachi Hitoka menaruh kekaguman kepada seseorang di tim voli Karasuno.

Seperti khasnya Hinata, awalnya ia tentu merasa dirinyalah yang menjadi pusat kekaguman Yachi. Ia adalah umpan terkuat Karasuno yang sangat mencolok dan lincah. Ia jugalah yang membawa Yachi ke sini. Ah iya, Yachi juga pernah membantunya dalam hal pelajaran yang menjadi kelemahannya—bersama Kageyama sih—dengan senang hati. Bukankah wajar kalau Hinata menyangka—walau lebih tepat disebut berharap—kalau orang yang dikagumi Yachi adalah dirinya?

Sayangnya waktu membuatnya semakin dewasa dan menyadari bahwa seseorang yang mencolok tak selamanya dikagumi. Kharisma seseorang yang juga dikagumi Hinata dalam konteks kebaikan hati lah yang membuat Yachi kagum. Orang yang cukup sederhana dan hampir selalu beraksi di balik layar itulah yang memenangkan hati Yachi.

Hinata kasihan kepada Kageyama yang baru memulai perasaannya.

Akan tetapi, tidak apa-apa. Perasaan Hinata itu tidak ingin memiliki Yachi. Perasaan itu hanya akan menyukainya dari permukaan. Hinata menjaga perasaannya agar tidak tenggelam dan kecewa karena tidak bisa tinggal di dalamnya.

Lagi pula yang menjadi cinta sejatinya kan hanya voli. Pun dengan Kageyama yang juga menyukai Yachi.

Karena itulah ia masih bisa menipu dirinya dan mengajak Kageyama berkompetisi seperti biasanya. Kali ini untuk memperebutkan sesuatu yang sama. Yaitu, tempat kedua di hati Yachi.

Jadi, setelah selesai memprovokasi Kageyama, Hinata bisa memanggil Sugawara tanpa beban.

"Sugawara- _san_ , nanti tolong berikan aku _toss_!" Teriaknya kepada Sugawara yang sedang meminum airnya.

Sementara itu Sugawara tersenyum senang mendengar seruan Hinata. Biarpun kombinasi mereka tidak mematikan seperti saat ia yang memberikan _toss,_ tetapi ia senang dipercaya oleh sang umpan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

Di balik semua ketenangan dan antusiasme latihan Sugawara Koushi, hari ini ia sebenarnya sedikit gelisah. Ia jadi merasa bersalah melihat Hinata yang tak fokus sempat membuat Daichi kesal dan bahkan dimarahi Kageyama, karena toh ia sendiri sebenarnya sedang tidak fokus pada latihan. Hal ini disebabkan oleh pembicaraannya dengan sang manajer utama tim voli Karasuno beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ia sudah kelepasan memberitahu apa-apa saja yang dilihatnya.

Sengaja kelepasan sebenarnya.

"Shimizu, sepertinya semakin hari kamu semakin bersemangat ya." Sapa Sugawara pagi itu.

"Um? Ya ... Aku harus terus terlihat semangat, demi Yachi juga. Supaya dia bisa lebih beradaptasi." Tanggap Kiyoko.

"Ah, bukan, maksudku bukan itu. Kau terlihat bersemangat dalam hal yang lain." Ujar Sugawara.

Kiyoko memberinya tatapan bingung dan ia tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

"Ada seseorang yang kau perhatikan lebih di klub ya~?" Tanya Sugawara iseng. Sontak pipi mulus Kiyoko mendadak merona mendengar godaan Sugawara yang tepat sasaran.

Mulut Kiyoko tetap tertutup namun ia tahu Sugawara sedang menunggunya untuk bercerita. Yah, tidak ada gunanya juga sih menyimpannya dari Sugawara jika ia sepertinya sudah tahu.

"A ... Anak berkacamata itu ..." Gumam Kiyoko perlahan.

"Ah, sudah kuduga itu Tsukishima!" Seru Sugawara.

"... Terlihat sangat menyesakkan ..." Lanjut Kiyoko lirih.

Sugawara tersenyum miris. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar curahan hati semacam cinta dari seorang Kiyoko Shimizu yang misterius dan yang didengarnya bukanlah kisah-kisah mendebarkan ala gadis remaja pada umumnya. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau orang itu adalah Tsukishima yang sama tertutupnya dengan dirinya sendiri? Ah, tapi ini juga bukan masalah tertutupnya dia sih.

"Aku sedikit tidak menyangka sih kalau Shimizu akan menyukai Tsukishima." Ucap Sugawara sambil melirik ke arah sang gadis untuk melihat ekspresinya. Kiyoko menundukkan kepalanya, membuat ekspresinya tak bisa dilihat Sugawara.

"Aku ... cuma merasa sesak melihatnya begitu. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, Koushi." Sanggah Kiyoko sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. Kepalanya kini sudah terangkat dan membuat Sugawara menyadari cemberut Kiyoko yang manis itu.

Ah, sepertinya es itu kini mulai mencair.

"Umm ... Me ... Memang tidak biasanya aku begini ya, haha ..." Kiyoko memaksakan tertawa yang malah terdengar aneh di telinga Sugawara.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kamu mau terbuka padaku." Ucap Sugawara. "Mungkin karena Daichi tiba-tiba jadi terlalu dekat dengan Michimiya kamu juga jadi terpikir soal cinta-cintaan begini ya, Shimizu?"

Kiyoko mengangguk kalem. "Mungkin." Jawabnya singkat.

"Pernah suatu kali Yachi bertanya padaku, di antara kamu dan Daichi siapa yang aku suka." Aku Kiyoko.

Sebelah telinga Sugawara refleks bergerak-gerak gelisah mendengarnya. Namun raut wajahnya yang teduh dan ceria berkata lain. "Mungkin ia bertanya begitu karena kita bertiga terlalu dekat, hahaha! Apalagi aku dan Daichi juga memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu, kan."

"Kamu tidak bertanya soal jawabanku?" Tanya Kiyoko heran.

Sugawara berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya dengan hipotesanya. "Berani taruhan pasti kamu menjawab semacam 'Daichi dan Koushi itu sama-sama kusukai, karena mereka temanku'."

Senyum Kiyoko sedikit mengembang. "Kalau ini benar taruhan, kamu kalah, Koushi. Aku menjabarkannya kepada Yachi. Daichi itu pelindung yang mudah panas sementara kamu selalu membuatku nyaman. Tapi kamu berada di atas Daichi karenanya, berbahagialah."

Kekehan Sugawara terdengar sedikit terlalu senang. "Aku ada di atas Daichi tapi Tsukishima lebih kau perhatikan, itu sedikit menjatuhkan kebahagiaanku, lho." Timpalnya.

Sejujurnya Sugawara berharap Kiyoko akan mengatakan tidak soal ocehan asal sebut barusan. Akan tetapi gadis itu mengangguk kalem lalu berkata, "sepertinya begitu, maafkan aku, Koushi."

"Jangan dianggap terlalu serius ah! Aku biasa saja, tahu!" Seru Sugawara dengan tampang baik-baik saja.

"Perasaanku benar, Koushi. Ternyata kamu memang terlalu baik untukku." Ucap Kiyoko sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dan sejak saat itu aku selalu merasa terganggu dengan tatapan merana anak itu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti kehilangan sesuatu dan—"

" _Sssh—"_ Sugawara menahan bibir Kiyoko dengan jari telunjuknya. "Cukup, Shimizu."

Kiyoko menatap Sugawara dengan heran.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang kuketahui tentang Tsukishima sebagai pengamat?"

Kiyoko mengangguk.

Lalu sejak saat itu netra hitamnya juga mengamati sang matahari yang menjadi penyebab merananya Tsukishima yang diperhatikannya.

Tidak tahu kenapa, Kiyoko ingin maju dan membuat pemuda yang memiliki dinding tinggi dalam ruang pergaulannya—sama dengannya—itu berhenti mengharapkan sang matahari yang begitu bersinar.

Sang dewi mengharapkan bisa memeluk bulan dan membuatnya nyaman.

Sang bulan mendambakan matahari yang bisa membuatnya menghangat.

Sang matahari terpesona dengan seorang gadis biasa, namun ia terlalu terang untuknya.

Seorang pemuda naif mengejar-ngejar sang gadis yang menjadi cinta tanpa alasannya.

Sugawara memberitahukan Kiyoko semuanya yang ia lihat dan ia rasakan. Kecuali perasaannya sendiri. Ia menarik dirinya sendiri sementara mendorong sang dewi untuk mendapatkan bulannya.

Ia memang terlalu baik, katanya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Yamaguchi menyesal sudah terlalu percaya diri.

Mungkin ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar selalu ada untuk mendapatkan Tsukishima.

Karena bagaimanapun dinding itu akan selalu terlalu tinggi bagi Yamaguchi apabila ia hanya menjaganya di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

End (?)

.

.

.

.

.

 _Haikyuu!_ Milik Haruichi Furudate.

 **A/N** : Halo minna, Schnee balik ke ffn dengan membawa kebaperan di fandom ini. Maafkan crackpairnya ya. Karena terhalang waktu belum bisa omong banyak nih, tapi yang suka TsukiKageHina mari merapat~ /dor

Tolong tuturkan pesan, kesan, dan saran di kotak _review_ atau langsung PM saya ya~


End file.
